Spellbound
by xXCanadiaXx
Summary: Ron is hit by a spell that gives him one more day to live. How do he and Hermione use it? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione sat in the doctor's office at St. Mungo's, Hermione softly holding Ron's hand as they awaited the doctor.  
"It's alright, Hermione." Ron said quietly. "I bet it's nothing."  
"You can never be sure, Ron." She replied. The nurse poked her head out the door and called in  
'The Tlweezeks.' Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Another nurse actually walked past the door and called: 'Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger.' Hermione's grip closed like a vice over Ron's hand as they stood up and walked past the nurse, giving her a 'thank you.' Hermione sat in a small chair to the side and Ron sat himself on the examination table.  
"Okay, Weasley, Granger. What's the matter?" Hermione took one look at the doctor and gasped.  
"Karen? You're a doctor?" she gasped.  
"Always the tone of surprise." Karen replied, using Ron's favorite phrase. Karen had been a part of the 'Golden Quartet.' But as the others had gone for a career in the Ministry, Karen had become a doctor.  
"Karen Potter, nee Parson, and her sidekick, Mali, at your service!" Karen laughed, letting her Rottweiler, Mali, into the office.  
"They let you bring your dog into the office?" Hermione asked, giving Mali a hug.  
"As long as she's well behaved and none of my patients are allergic or afraid." She replied. "So what's wrong, Ron?"  
"I need a scan. I was hit by a spell, but I'm not sure what it was. I feel dizzy sometimes, and really tired."  
"Hmm. Hmm." Karen said, taking out her wand and saying "Skainara" A dizzying beam of blue light probed his body. "Oh no, Ron! This is awful!"  
"What's the spell, Karen?" Hermione asked, looking scared.  
"Subita Morte." She whispered. Hermione flung herself onto Ron, squealing and crying. Ron, as usual, didn't seem to know what was going on.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"When were you hit by this spell, Ron?" Karen asked, ignoring him.  
"Ahh… three days ago." Ron replied, beginning to get worried as Hermione wailed and cried harder.  
"Then… Ron. You only have one day left to live."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry and I will come by in a bit, Ron. You two had better go home." Karen said, tears running slowly down her face. She scribbled something on a piece of paper, tucked it under Mali's collar and said, "Boss." The dog left.  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione whined. "I told you we ought to have come earlier!"  
"What would that have done, Hermione? I would still be dead as of tomorrow!"  
"They might have been able to stop it!"  
"Hermione, it's done, okay? Let's go home. Bye, Karen."  
"See you in a bit. I'm off now." She said, reading the note Mali had returned with. She showed it to them.

_Permission to leave early? "Family" tragedy._

_PERMISSION GRANTED._

"I'll get Harry and Brianna and be by in 10 minutes. You don't mind if I bring the baby and the dog?" Karen asked.  
"No. Got to say g'byes, right? The more the merrier." Ron said sadly. Looking upset, Karen grabbed her dog and Dissaparated.  
"Oh." Hermione sighed, and she and Ron dissaparated home. Upon arrival, Hermione stumbled over to the couch and sat down. She began to cry. Ron sat beside her and she grabbed him.  
"After all we've been through. And you're going to go because of some misfired spell!"  
"Misfired?"  
"You weren't the target, Ron. Some idiots were fighting." Ron hugged Hermione.  
"I'm so sorry that I'm about to put you through this. But I want you to know that you are the one girl that I ever, _truly_ loved."  
"And I'm glad you realized that." They hugged again, fiercer.  
"Hello? Are you here?"  
"Ron? 'Mione?"  
Harry and his family had arrived. Having married Karen, she and Harry had had a baby girl, with dark skin like her mother and messy black hair like her father, but not quite as untamable.  
"Hi, everyone. Come on in. It's a party in here." Ron said. The three Potters plopped down on the couch.  
"How're you feeling, mate?" Harry asked.  
"Great. I feel absolutely fantastic, thanks." Ron said. Harry ignored him.  
" I owled your family. I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all. Did you invite Nearly Headless Nick? He owes me. I went to his Deathday party, now he's got to come to mine." Everyone laughed.  
"Oh, Ron! Why you? My youngest boy!"  
"That'd be Mum." To keep his mother from hugging him, Ron took the baby from Karen and moved closer to Hermione. Ron's entire immediate family was in the house and surrounding Ron in seconds.  
"Mum, its okay. Everyone has their day. Mine's just, well, tomorrow morning." All the women burst into tears. Karen took Brianna back from Ron and Ginny flew onto her brother.  
"Oh, Ron!" she cried. "I'll miss you! I love you so much!" Seeing Ginny break down like this was mildly unsettling. Ron stood up to hug his sister back.  
"I love you too, Gin. You be good."  
"I'm a grown woman." She said, pulling back and giving him a watery smile. "I'm never good."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron let go of Ginny. His mother tried again, scooping him into her arms and sobbing on him.  
"Oh, Ron, my baby, my darling, who'd do this to you?"  
"Mum, it was an accident."  
"Don't try to justify them, boy." His father stepped forward.  
"No, really, Dad. It was a misfired spell. It's my own fault."  
"IT IS NOT!" Hermione screeched, leaping up from her chair so fast that it caused everyone to look at her. Mrs. Weasley let go of Ron and stood, hand on her chest as though trying to kepp her heart in it.  
"It is not, your fault, Ron! Just because some idiot decided to have a duel in front of our house!" She looked frazzled and scared. Ron stepped forward.  
"Sorry, Hermione. I worded that wrong."  
"You sure did." Said Harry. He strode over to Ron, and put one hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry it had to be you, mate." Ron opened his arms and gave him an akward sort of man-hug.  
"Thanks, Harry." Ron said, pulling back. "And," he said, voice raising as though to make an announcement. "Before everyone leaves,"  
"Who said we were leaving?" Ginny asked.  
"I did." Ron snapped. "Anyway, I have announcment to make. Please take a seat." And they did. "Now I've thought long and hard, and finally come to a descision." He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry I've put you through all I have, and I'd like to make it up to you." He lowered himself on to one knee and Hermione's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Hermione? Will you marry me?"  
"Oh, Ron. I-I can't."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron, I just can't! That is a dumb idea! Then I'll be bound to you, after you're gone! That's thupid, Ron! I love you very much, but this'll bring me horrible memories!" Hermione cried. The family took this as a sign to leave.

"Goodbye, Ron." They chorused sadly, and Disapparated.  
"Hermione..." He said worriedly.  
"No. Ron, I'm terribly sorry, but no."  
"No, Hermione, that's not it!"  
"What is it, Ron? Wha..?" She turned around. Nothing was there. "Ron?"  
"Hermione. I feel bad. Like, horrible. Hermione, I have to lie down."  
"Oh NO! Ron! NO!"  
"Hermione! Shut up! I just, need to go to bed."  
"Don't go to sleep!"  
"Not sleep, Hermione! Bed! Just Bed." So Hermione escorted him to bed.

**Sorry I had to cut his off so suddenly, but I had to go out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell me how it was? Good? Suckish? Should I revise it? Review! Enjoy! **

"Are you okay? did you want some water? I'll go get you some water."  
"No! Don't you dare go anywhere."  
"Okay. Okay."  
"Calm down, okay?  
"Calm down?!" Hermione shrieked. "You're dying! And you want me to CALM DOWN?"  
"Well, in actuality, if you're fretting and I die, you won't notice, will you? You'll just wonder why all the water you're feeding me is overflowing from my mouth."  
Hermione laughed weakly, but turned solemn once more as she asked,  
"When were you hit? B-by the spell?"  
"Uh... Well..."  
"Ron...?"  
"7:32"  
"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, bewildered.  
"When nothing happened after the spell, I came inside to see if it was dinnertime." he mumbled sheepishly.  
"What time is it now?"  
"7:..."  
"Seven what?" she shrieked, tensing again.  
"Thirty." he said, barely more than a whisper. Hermione said nothing, just eyed him softly. Then she pressed her lips to his. then said,  
"I love you. And I'll miss you so much."  
7:31  
"I love you too. And I'm so sorry I didn't notice that earlier."  
"Does it matter now?"  
7:31.20  
"I suppose not. But promise me one thing?"  
Hermione's voice caught in her throat as she replied,  
"Yes?"  
"You'll take care of yourself."  
"I need you for that."  
Ron was gasping breath now.  
"No you don't. Not for everything."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Hermione.I'll always be waiting for you."  
His body shuddered as he passed one last breath. Hermione collapsed on his chest with a wail. Ron was gone. And now all she could do with her life was wait for him to return to her.

Just wait.


End file.
